


A New Agreement

by alynwa



Series: The Great Episode Challenge [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge # 2<br/>In Season 4’s “The Man from THRUSH Affair,” Napoleon impersonates a member of THRUSH’s Central Committee, Mr. Filene, who has come to check on the progress of the earthquake machine.  He is treated rather rudely by Dr. Killman even though the Central Committee had invested billions of dollars for the development of this weapon. The question is: Was Dr. Killman’s behavior toward a Central Committee member excused given the amount of money spent on his research or indicative of how the Committee is perceived by the, let’s call them, Middle Management?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge # 2  
> In Season 4’s “The Man from THRUSH Affair,” Napoleon impersonates a member of THRUSH’s Central Committee, Mr. Filene, who has come to check on the progress of the earthquake machine. He is treated rather rudely by Dr. Killman even though the Central Committee had invested billions of dollars for the development of this weapon. The question is: Was Dr. Killman’s behavior toward a Central Committee member excused given the amount of money spent on his research or indicative of how the Committee is perceived by the, let’s call them, Middle Management?

 

The newest Chairman of THRUSH’s Central Committee was feeling a bit testy this morning.  He had convened a special meeting to discuss what he considered to be a growing problem. He looked around the room, stood and began to pace and talk.  “Gentlemen, I am becoming increasingly concerned about the lack of respect we are getting from the rank and file.  The reason I dispatched Mr. Filene to check Dr. Killman’s progress was because of the rude remarks he wrote into his last report.”

Number One of THRUSH Europe Cosmo Lawrence raised his hand and said, “Mr. Filene was waylaid by that infernal Napoleon Solo who ended up destroying it.”  The other Number Ones nodded in agreement. “We spent _billions_ on that invention!” he huffed in frustration.

“Which is why I was so affronted!  For _all_ of us!  We have almost unlimited cash resources to fund whatever and whoever we wish and instead of gratefulness, we receive scorn!  I am tired of it!  And I want to know what you intend to do about it!  Well?”

Batopo Bello, Number One of Africa, leaned forward slowly and folded his arms on the conference table.  “Chairman, may I speak freely?”

The Chairman walked back to his chair and sat.  “Please, do.”

“I agree with you, Sir, that we do not receive the respect we deserve as Central Committee members or the underwriters for many of our members’ schemes; some of which I think are just the work of crackpots.  I think we should have some high profile…we can call them _disciplinary actions._ The people who identify as THRUSH have to respect us!  I suggest that the next time we receive a… _less_ than gracious response from anyone, we confiscate their work and kill them.  Period.  This must stop!”

The Chairman smiled.  “I _like_ the way you think, Batopo!  I agree!  The most important thing, in that instance, is to get the work.  All of you must identify your best agents and inform them they may be expected to be assassins as well as spies.”

Cosmo snorted, “My agents, especially Angelique DeChien, are all skilled assassins.  Give me the name of someone you want disciplined, Chairman, and THRUSH Europe will make it so.”

“Good, good, Cosmo.  I’ve heard from you and Batopo. What about you others?”

The other Number Ones all agreed quickly.  Sidney Toles, Number One North America asked, “I don’t wish to be a killjoy, but what about _UNCLE?_ If we’re killing our own, what about them?”

“We’re only talking about a few malcontents, Sidney.  UNCLE wishes to stop _all_ of our membership.  If any of you can kill off Solo and Kuryakin, or even, Dancer and Slate, I’ll funnel a few more millions to your office.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Chairman!” all the Number Ones answered.

“Excellent!  We are adjourned.”  
 


End file.
